


Not Just Rumors Anymore

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: Angel Hawke [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Anders decide it's time for Fenris to actually get something out of their odd relationship. They want to let him watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Rumors Anymore

Fenris leaned against the wall near the corner of the invisible divide in his room. Angel and Anders spent one night a week in their bed on the other side of that nonexistent barrier. Before they’d come back from Orlais he hardly knew they were there. For the last few weeks however he’d become very aware of their presence.

The night progressed as usual, talk or cards and now a reading lesson from Hawke since they’d become aware that he couldn’t. They parted as usual, Fenris to his bed around the corner and them to theirs by the fire. Previously that had been the end of their night together and Fenris still wouldn’t go past the corner despite what he heard.

The first week he’d heard them he’d pulled the blankets over his head and did his best not to listen. The second week Fenris hadn’t left his bed but he’d listened despite himself. The third week, he’d sat up listening to Hawke’s loud moans and Anders’ breathy panting until they had become quiet. Another week had passed and he stood near the corner, listening to the same moans and pants close enough to hear the soft slap of flesh.

By this point Fenris knew they were doing it purposely. Fenris was also pretty sure they wanted him to hear them, which was why he had no qualms standing by the corner rubbing himself through his leggings. He had no idea why they felt the sudden need for sex at his house and wasn’t sure he wanted to ask. For now he was content to listen and quietly tug off when they were done.

_Two Weeks Later_

Fenris leaned against the wall, his leggings down to mid-thigh. Normally Hawke was the noisy one but whatever he was doing pulled the most delightful noises from the mostly silent mage. His cock was almost painfully stiff and he just couldn’t wait. He wanted to peek around the corner very badly but didn’t. Instead he’d pulled down his pants and stroked his cock.

“Angel,” Anders moaned. “Please…”

Begging in the bedroom, he had discovered, was completely normal for the burly warrior omega. Angel always started off polite in his dealings with others on the streets. He often didn’t end very polite but he was never anything but firm outside of sex. In contrast Anders seemed to only have a slight passing interest in being polite. When he wasn’t joking with Varric or Isabela he was blunt, sometimes abrasive but never properly submissive like most omegas naturally were. That he felt comfortable enough with Hawke to let the barriers down, knowing that Fenris was likely listening, was a huge turn on.

“Oh Maker,” Angel murmured. “We should do it this way a little more often.”

“Less talk more kissing,” Anders pouted. “And for Andraste’s sake would you stop teasing!”

He squeezed his prick and bit his lip, listening to the wet kissing sounds. Those sounds turned into panting moans from both of them that rose and fell in volume rhythmically. He heard the rapid slap of flesh and wondered whose balls were hitting whose arse. Fenris stroked himself quickly, matching the pace he could hear. Tension rapidly coiled in his gut, releasing in a sudden rush that pulled a grunt from him. Fenris breathed slow and deep trying to stay quiet as he spurted seed to the floor. Moments later he heard Hawke’s release, followed by Anders’ moments later.

After a bit of heavy breathing from them during which Fenris didn’t dare move, his softening cock still resting in his grip, he heard soft murmuring. Silently he wiped the spend from his cock and knelt. He swiped at the floor and silently made his way to bed, wiping his hand on the side of the mattress. Fenris pulled his leggings up and crawled under the sheet, hoping they hadn’t heard him. That hope was dashed in the morning but the response was definitely not what he expected.

They were dressed when he rounded the corner, their bed neatly made unlike his. Anders leaned against the footboard restlessly twirling his staff. Angel grinned and jumped up from the chair he’d been sitting in the second he saw Fenris. That they were both still here was a little odd. Normally Anders was long gone by the time he woke. Angel was only here half the time and Fenris saw him long enough for a brief greeting before he left.

“You’re a hard man to read,” Anders said irritably as he straightened and strapped his staff in place.

“We weren’t sure you’ve been listening,” Angel said still grinning. “You never asked us to stop though.”

“I assumed you didn’t mind,” Fenris said cautiously.

“Not at all,” said Angel happily. “We wanted you to hear us.”

“Now that we know we’ve caught your attention,” said Anders moving to stand beside Hawke. “We would like you to know that we don’t mind if you watch.”

“Just watch,” Angel said firmly. “We would rather you didn’t… participate.”

Fenris took a step back and stared at them in wide eyed shock.

“It’s getting close to a year since this began,” Anders said. “We’ve been thinking. We have benefited from this arrangement in so many ways but you have benefited little.”

“We had a discussion and we agreed to make some of the rumors a bit less false,” said Angel. “We didn’t know how to approach you about it however.”

“It’s up to you,” said Anders. “Watch or just keep listening. Either way we don’t mind. I need to get to my clinic.”

“We’ll see you later Fenris,” Angel said cheerfully.

He watched them leave and slowly went about his morning, thinking deeply.

_One Week Later_

The night went by like they normally did. When it was declared bedtime both Angel and Anders smiled at him before he disappeared around the corner. He listened carefully as he readied himself for bed. There was murmuring as usual, the normal sounds of them moving around and finally quiet as they settled. Like he had for weeks Fenris moved to the corner and waited.

He had thought long about what they’d said last week. Fenris wasn’t sure why they were concerned about him now. When they’d agreed to this in the first place he hadn’t expected to like the role he played. Keeping an eye on them and snarling at anyone who looked at them slightly cross eyed satisfied something deep within he hadn’t been aware of. He would have been content with just that.

The rumors he, Varric and Isabela had discussed were the simplest way to explain why neither of them would ever turn up pregnant. At the time Fenris had very little interest in actually watching their intimate moments. A year ago he would have punched anyone who suggested he’d be listening to them have sex let alone seriously considering crossing over to the other side of the invisible dividing line. He never would have if they hadn’t specifically told him it was all right.

Deviant behavior was rather normal in Danarius’ household and he didn’t want to go anywhere near that road. Listening was borderline deviance but since they had never had sex in his presence before he could only assume they didn’t mind. Fenris still wasn’t sure if he’d actually step through that barrier.

It began with soft smacking sounds, kisses most likely. He rubbed his stiffening cock and listened. Hawke moaned and Anders hummed. Fenris turned and leaned his shoulder against the wall. After a few moments he stepped around the corner. They sat in the center of the bed, Angel on Anders’ lap. They were completely naked, Anders’ hands on Hawke’s arse, Hawke’s hands on his shoulders. Angel’s head was thrown back, Anders’ lips locked around a nipple. Fenris watched as he pushed down his pants enough to free his cock. They didn’t notice him at first. He watched Anders go from one nipple to the other, his hands squeezing and kneading Angel’s arse.

“Anders,” Angel said breathily. “Can I be on top this time?”

“You just want to attack my neck again,” Anders said smirking.

He had several fading bruises that the high collar of his coat hid well. Fenris wondered why he hadn’t healed them as he gripped his cock. Angel grinned and ran a thumb across one. Anders lay back pulling Angel with. When Angel rose to seat his cock, the mage finally noticed him. He smiled and Hawke groaned happily, his eyes closed and his head thrown back. Only after their hips were flush did Anders manage to divert his gaze. Angel grinned at him before turning his attention back to Anders.

Fenris watched Angel bend down, rocking slightly as he attached himself to Anders’ neck. The effect was immediate. The mage groaned and ran his hands up and down Hawke’s sides. Fenris stroked his cock and watched them, never moving from the corner.


End file.
